CATS: Where did Macavity come from?
by Super Poet Gurl
Summary: The kittens theorize about how Macavity came to be. Alonzo offers and INTERESTING suggestion. This is a special gift for one of my friends


A/N: This story is dedicated to two of my best pals, Jemima-Luvah and Krissy4. This is JL's birthday gift, (if not a few days late) and Krissy inspired the tale. I hope everyone will enjoy it.

---------------------------------------------------------

All the kittens were sitting around by the old tire playing their new favorite game, 'Where did Macavity come from?' It had been an event ever since the older cats had warned them of him. At first, they'd only traded stories about all the horrible rumors having to do with the Hidden Paw's crimes and habits.

"I heard he cuts off cats' tails and hangs them behind his throne!" Pouncival had announced this bravely after the very first discussion of the Napoleon of Crime.

"Yeah, well, Bill Bailey told me that he has a necklace made of the fangs of assassins that have tried to kill him that he hides beneath his fur," Electra grinned as she told her little bit of news.

Etcetera was the next to offer a gruesome tale. "He once robbed the Bank of England with nothing more than his claws and whiskers."

"I heard he ate a Pollicle AND he killed a human who tried placing him in the pound," Tumblebrutus declared, not to be outdone.

"I heard that he stole the crown jewels so he could be King of the humans, too," called out Plato.

"Um...well, I...um..." Victoria searched her mind for answers. "I heard he's evil."

The kittens began giggling and laughing. They shouted out "Duh" and "Well, of course". Victoria slouched a bit looking embarrassed. Luckily, she was saved by Mistoffelees.

"I heard he cheats at cards."

The whole tiny tribe of kittens gasped. What vile creature cheated at cards? Macavity must be truly horrid to do that. This was beyond being sadistic or homicidal; this was just not playing fair. Any tom that cheated at cards would surely not fight fair in a battle. They were all silent for a moment, before Jemima's sweet voice rang out quietly.

"Where did he come from?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was from that day on that the kittens began to play their game. They came up with the oddest theories. Victoria had once suggested he was a demon, while Electra said he was from some lab test that went wrong. Tumblebrutus swore he had heard the adults say he was one of Deuteronomy's many children, but the queens refused that such an evil thing could be related to Tugger. The hypotheses continued from there. Some suggestions were dull, others amazing and unbelievable. However, no one could ever get the rest of the group to agree with them.

It was an unseasonably warm and sunny November morning when Alonzo came running in to the group panting and wheezing.

"I've got it!"

"What?" Electra eyed Alonzo suspiciously. "Ass-mar?"

"NO," Alonzo shook his head. "I've figured out where Macavity came from. Or more so; how he got to be how he is today." He paused for a moment, "It's a little strange."

"Nothing can be stranger then Plato's alien Pollicle-rat-Peke-cat cross breeding experiment."

"I'M RIGHT!" Plato shouted for the umpteenth time, "I had charts! It all adds up!"

"You're not only daft, you're batty," Pouncival gently accused Plato. "Now be quiet, so Lonzie can tell us what he thinks."

Alonzo took a deep breath and eyed the circle wearily. All eyes were focused on him, except Plato who was muttering about beaming up and probes. The monochrome tom took a deep breath.

"First, before I start, you have to swear..."

"Not to laugh?" questioned Cassandra coolly.

"NO FAIR! EVERYONE LAUGHED AT ME," Plato pouted and fumed.

"That's not what I was going to say." Alonzo took another deep breath. "No matter what - you can't speak until I'm done."

There was a murmuring around the group, and they all shifted uneasily.

"Swear, or I leave."

There was a few exasperated 'fine's and a general agreement before Alonzo began. He took a breath, cleared his throat, and began to speak;

"Macavity was a Jellicle; just like all of us are. He was intelligent, kind, handsome, and well groomed. There was however one major difference. Macavity was gay." The other kittens gasped and giggled, but after a hard look from Alonzo, they were silent again. "Macavity's feelings confused him. As the other toms chased queens, he felt no want to. His eyes were only on one subject; Munkustrap."

The murmuring began, and Alonzo turned to leave. The others called him back, and swore on Heavyside they would remain quiet.

"Where was I? Oh, yes, Macavity was in love with Munkustrap. He was amazed by the tabby tom's strength, intelligence, forcefulness, and good looks. Like anyone else who likes one of Deuteronomy's descendants, Macavity was lost in his own passion. He was unable to resist the handsome silver son of the Jellicle leader and in the end he admitted his feelings to Munkustrap himself." The silence remained with the other kittens and Alonzo paused. It was hard to tell if it was Alonzo's orders, shock, or awe that kept the young cats quiet. All that mattered was that Alonzo could finish his story uninterrupted. "Munkustrap, as it turns out, had feelings for Macavity as well. They began to see each other on the sly. They would meet in secret places, like old warehouses and Munk's den. They would nuzzle, and lick each other passionately. Then they would..."

"Um... Alonzo?" Victoria looked rather embarrassed, "Could you skip over the graphic stuff?"

Alonzo looked questioningly at the others; it appeared they all felt the same. With a shrug, the young tom continued with his story.

"So, all was well for Macavity. Everything in his life was right; he lived in a beautiful place, with amazing friends and a tom who loved him. Nothing could ever bring him down. However, Macavity didn't consider two things. First, that Munkustrap might swing both ways. Second, that a queen may come and steal away his love. Sadly, this is what happened. One day, long before we were born, a gorgeous black and gold queen, named Demeter, came along. She was so beautiful and wonderful, that she simply stole Munkustrap's heart away. In the end, Munkustrap dumped Macavity, and went off with Demeter. Macavity stopped caring about his appearance. His fur became dusty and his whiskers were never combed. He was depressed beyond belief. Bit by bit, the pain of what had happened gnawed at Macavity's sanity and in the end - he went off the deep end. He fled the Junkyard and hid in an old warehouse. It was one of the warehouses that he and Munkustrap used to visit. The depression and anger prodded Macavity until he could no longer take it. He went for a walk, and saw a queen that resembled Demeter and killed her. Then, he began to stalk Demeter and Munkustrap; the one who took his place and the tom he still loved. That's why he captured Demeter and why Munkustrap hates him. It explains why he's so sadistic and angry. It all makes sense!"

Alonzo beamed happily at his own genius and waited for praise. The other kittens, however, remained silent. It was as though they were frozen with shock. Alonzo's smile slowly faded, "Guys? Guys? It makes sense, right?"

The others blinked and stared at him for a moment. Then the laughter began. The other young Jellicles were in hysterics. They snorted, tittered, squealed, chuckled, and rolled on the ground. They just laughed and laughed and laughed. By the time most of them had calmed down, they were making jokes at Alonzo.

"Munkustrap; gay?" Electra and Etcetera laughed in unison, "Next you'll say Tugger is a tom whore!"

"Yeah," teased Pouncival. "You make Plato's answer seem logical."

"That's right," Plato beamed as he spoke. "You make my answer...HEY!"

They all continued to laugh for many, long moments before Alonzo spoke again.

"I thought it make perfect sense."

"Listen buddy," Tumblebrutus leaned against his friend. He eyed the bright sun and nearly cloudless sky. "If your story is true, then it's going to start snowing right now."

As if by magic, a single white snow flake began to drift down towards the earth. Just as Tumble was about to say "It doesn't matter", more and more flakes began to dance through the air. Jaws hit the ground; it was impossible. It had to be a coincidence. There was no possible way that this was some divine sign from the Everlasting Cat.

"It is November," Pouncival shrugged and began to walk away.

He was quickly followed by the others, who murmured things about fall weather and typical things. As he watched them walk away, Alonzo looked at the sky. Perhaps it was only a coincidence, or maybe it really was a sign. Was his story so hard to believe? Was his assumption too farfetched? Couldn't it be the least bit possible he was right? Alonzo closed his eyes and listened to the wind, hoping to hear the sounds of a broken tom crying out for his lost love. When no such noise came, Alonzo sighed sadly and walked away. He would go back to his trunk to warm up and go to bed.

The wind blew softly yet harshly through the Junkyard. If you listened close enough, you could hear a moaning whisper of a word. A whisper that almost sounded like 'Munkustrap'.

**A/N:** HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY JL!

Okay, so that's my story. This is my first one-shot. I've never written a story with only one chapter and posted it. I'd like that thank Krissy4, as my inspiration and my beta for helping me so much with this story. I look forward to your reviews. Thank you! .


End file.
